


Procrastination Nation

by CheesyNinja4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinja4ever/pseuds/CheesyNinja4ever
Summary: A short poem about procrastination
Kudos: 1





	Procrastination Nation

Procrastination Nation!

Please do take a card!

You’ll lose your motivation

To do what is hard!

Procrastination Nation!

Please enjoy your stay!

Everything here is easy

Except walking away!

Procrastination Nation!

Please play on this phone!

You can be here with friends,

So why do it alone?

Procr...


End file.
